1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices and, particularly, to a portable electronic device with a disc drive.
2. Description of Related Art
Tablet personal computers are popular for their thinness and portability. Disc drives are important peripheral devices for the tablets. However, the volume and weight of the tablets may increase when a disc drive is added. Therefore, there is a need to provide a tablet personal computer to overcome this problem.